


Part 1 - Proposal

by windsorblue



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, very mild pervy jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-18
Updated: 2005-02-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/pseuds/windsorblue





	

title: Part 1 - Proposal  
author: [](http://windsorblue.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://windsorblue.livejournal.com/)**windsorblue**  
pairing: Danny Ocean and Rusty Ryan  
fandom: Ocean's Eleven  
warnings: none, very mild pervy jokes  
theme: #1 - look over here  
disclaimer: I don't own Ocean's Eleven. If you do, then be happy and well in the knowledge that you make more money in a week than I have in my entire working life, and that you have much better, bigger and more important things to do with your time than hassle me.

  
Danny was bent slightly at the waist, peering through a mask-like set of binoculars pole-mounted to the tile floor, super-spy gear for nine-year-olds field-tripping, all white from generation after generation of thick industrial slurry with last year's graffiti showing through the most recent layer. _Hey, I can see my house from here._

"Come here," Danny said, waving. "Take a look, quick before my quarter runs out."

Rusty smirked, popped the last bit of his Griffith Park hot dog into his mouth, sucked on his thumb to get the last taste of mustard. "If you're planning on showing me the rings of Uranus, I could have seen them back in the hotel room." Wagged his eyebrows, bumped Danny out of the way with his hip and bent slowly, like a Hustler girl. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I did last night."

"Ha, ha," Danny replied. "Did you have to go to college for that frat-boy sense of humor?"

"Two whole months, pledged to I Phelta Thigh. What am I looking for?"

"You'll see it." Danny listened to the wheels turn in Rusty's head, waited for his low whistle.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Danny nodded once. "The Playboy Mansion."

"And?"

"And," Danny said in his dramatic build-up voice, "Somewhere in there, Hef's got a vault with the diamonds Marilyn Monroe wore in 'Gentlemen Prefer Blondes'."

Rusty straightened, only to lean on the binoculars with his elbow. "And we're going to get them?"

Danny grinned his thin, satisfied grin, the one Rusty got special for thinking just like him. "And we're going to get them."

Rusty looked off to the side, at the greater L.A. basin, smog-gray around the edges and patchy blue in the middle with clouds and streets and cars and skyscrapers and more cars in-between, and he threw his arm around Danny's neck, pulled him close in a headlock hug. He kissed the top of Danny's head and let him go. "We're gonna need more guys."

Danny glared, nodded, and fixed his hair with the palm of his hand. "Yeah, we're gonna need more guys."  



End file.
